Any discussion of documents, acts, materials, devices, articles or the like which has been included in this specification is solely for the purpose of providing a context for the present invention. It is not to be taken as an admission that any or all of these matters form part of the prior art base or were common general knowledge in the field relevant to the present invention as it existed in Australia or elsewhere before the priority date of this application.
In various contexts it is necessary to store a plurality of items and to transport them between or around a venue. Some non-limiting examples include the need to carry a plurality of golf clubs around a golf course, the need to transport a plurality of tools around a work site, and so on. Various wheeled vehicles, such as karts, buggies and barrows, have typically been used to assist in such situations. However, it has been appreciated by the inventor that it would be advantageous to provide new alternatives to assist in such situations. Additionally, it has been appreciated by the inventor that it would be advantageous to provide improved components to use in such devices, along with improved methods for controlling the motion of such objects.